gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Gama Kurogane
Gama Kurogane is the main protaganist of the Gamaran series. He is a member of the Ogame School. He was a vassel under Naoyoshi when he competed in the Grand Unabara Tournament. Gama is also the son of Jinsuke Kurogane. Appearance Gama is small for his age, speaking in terms of his body type. He has the average height of a thirteen year old, but lacks some of the upper body strength. However, he is not weak. His hair is very spiky, and it reaches passed his neck. The color of the hair looks as if it's a dark blue color. His eyes seem to be slightly smaller than others, and the eye color is red. Gama wears a purplish over shirt, with a blue under shirt. The over shirt is a very baggy shirt and the sleeves reach passed his elbows. The under shirt, is baggy as well, but the sleeves stop at the elbows. He wears red pants, that look similar to what a samurai would wear. These pants are loose and have to be held up with a belt, which is red. He carries two swords around with him, but only uses one at a time. He wears his head band around his neck. His shoes are brown and made to move fast in. After the one year time skip Gama has matured physicaly. Having a new lean cut body as a result of his training, he has grown taller, his hair has grown longer and flakey, His facial apperance has changed and matured slightly. He wears a new sleek purplish undershirt shirt with white lining and a white over shirt with the Ogame embelm on the side of the sleves and a white cape with the Ogame School Emblem on the back and a pair of purplish battle gloves with red baggy pants. Personality He loves to fight, but he also loves messing around with people. He knows when he can play around and when he can get serious. He fights with his sword and is very skilled with them. He loves to eat, and will eat often. He will also choose food over money. Gama will do anything to prove that he is stronger than his opponent. After a year Gama has shown a more mature and calm yet quick tempered personality. Plot Introduction Arc He first appears when Naoyoshi Washitzu appears with Hyouga brothers to test the skills of his father, a famous and legendary swordsmen. He quickly and easily defeats the youngest of the brothers without even using his sword and knocks him out. After talking to Nayoshi he tells him that his father has been gone for years and no one knows where he is. He then gets into a battle with the eldest of the Hyouga brothers. He then displays some of his true skill and soundly defeats the man. Before dealing the finishing blow Nayoshi stops him. He then goes on to tell Gama and all who are in attendance about the Haunt Of Demons and agrees to join because he wants to become stronger. Once getting into a town he quickly goes to a shop to gets something to eat. He hears of Maki Baian who is famously known as Drunken Baian due to his great love of sake. He then meets him by chance and they share a few words, Baian attacks him quickly and he gains a nosebleed. He then goes after him as he walks away and attempts to copy the technique that baian just used on him surprising Baian. Nayoshi comes and yells at him for leaving him to go off on his own and Gama and Baian part ways. Gama and Nayoshi go and register for the Haunt Of Demons tournament. Nayoshi delivers some medince for his sick mother but doesn't see her and Gama asks why until he revels he is despised by his mother. And that he is looked down upon by his other brothers because his mother is a commoner. Gama finally understands why Nayoshi is so determined to win the tournament and become Daimyo and Nayoshi's words of betting his life on him. After learning about the rules of the first round of the tournament. The then decides to spend three days scoping out the area when the Tengen Ryu is based. Tengen School Arc He then commences and attack quickly taking out the students of the school even though he is out numbered. Though, he meant to take them all down with only one strike. He gets down to the final three which includes Baian, they try to attack him all at once he quickly blocks and deal with their attacks and attempt to take them down one by one he though he gets injured he moves on until he finally battles Baian. Baian gives gama a hard time but is still soundly defeated and killed. Baian states that he regrets that his dream of making tengen ryu the strongest style ends here and Gama vows to always remember him and his strength because he was strong. He then leaves, with only one survior of the Tengen Ryu School left. Nakaizumi School Arc In the aftermath he meets Kudou Shimon who was gathering information on the Tengen Ryu styles because his leader told him to, believing that school would be the school to make it to the second round. He surprises Gama when he tells him he lurked around for three days just like him, yet Gama didn't notice him at all. He tells Gama he might not be able to use his left arm for a month because of the injury and avdvises him retire from the competition. Gama however refuses to do so. He then goes to tell Gama about his other two opponents, Kyousen Style and the Nakaizumi style. And tells him in his opinion he will never make it to the next round. Gama then heads to town to see a doctor, and Kudou tells him he must spy on him now since he defeated the Tengen Ryu School to gather information on him for his leader. Gama doesn't seem to care as he is soon attack by a fast and powerful arrow. It misses Gama and Kudou tells him he should run because he is injured and has already had a intense battle and since it's a archer he is up against he is in the worst situation. Gama decides to fight since there are so many trees to give him cover he quickly decides this is the best place to fight an archer. Another shot fires and misses and Gama speeds into the forest quickly realizing the location of the archer. He quickly finds Arata Nakaizumi but gets shot with an arrow from the side. His leg injured he takes cover and removes the arrow. He realizes it was a trap to think he could win in the forrest in the first place and that there are more than one archers, however once he takes the arrow out he realizes that there is is only Arata Nakaizumi and that he is capable of curving his shots. After dodging a few shots he realizes he is straight in his shooting range. He then barely blocks Arata's strongest arrow. However he takes a stance to prepare for the next shot and effectively blocks it and changes the tragetory of the shot. He gets in closer and angers Arata. Arata shoots his most powerful shot with his strongest arrow for a deadly combo but Gama manages to block it. He quickly gets in on Arata finally and holds his sword to his neck. Arata asks him to kill him but Gama refuses and tells him to perfect his style and he admits defeat. Kyousen School Arc Gama is resting and recovering from his two previous battles he has been sleeping for three days straight. Until the place where he has been staying with Naoyoshi is attacked by three martial artists from the kyousen school. The final opponents of the first round. Souji, Genzou, and Shinosuke Daimaru the second, third and fourth sons (respectively) of the Daimaru clan of the Kyousen school attempt a sneak attack while Gama is recovering believing he would be an easy target. Though, Gorou Daimaru comes with them he does not aid them in their attack, only watching and standing guard from afar. Arrogant and overconfident, they believed Gama would be an easy target, yet all three were killed by Gama with little difficulty. Ryugo Daimaru appears before Gama giving him the time and place in which he will fight Sakon the strongest of the Kyosen Ryu. Gama goes and battles Sakon Daimaru, the young head and prodigy of the Kyosen School. After a back and fourth battle Gama defeats and kills Sakon but is disappointed that he couldn't fight the real Sakon since Ryūgo's actions actually ruined Sakon's true potential, by turning him into nothing more than a 'mindless beast'. Ironically, Ryūgo is killed by Sakon, who shatters Ryūgo's spine while in his berserk state. Post Round One Arc Iori appears before him and tells him he is still weak and then takes him off to train. He returns just before the begining of the second round. And meets who with Nayoshi, Zenmaru, and Shinnojou who has arrived to help in the tournament. He meets Ranmaru the personal student of his father who ignites a rivalry between them by saying he would one day like to see who is stronger, he who has inherited his fathers techniques, or Gama, who is the son of his master. Second Round Arc Gama later arrives and save Zenmaru from being killed. He then attends the meeting with the rest and where he meets Ranmaru. After the meeting, Gama encounter Jaki and Kotarou who ambush the Ogame School outside the castle. He then faces them and kills them both. Tamagakushi School Arc When the Tamagakushi School attacked, Gama rushes to Naoyoshi side when Naoyoshi ran away. He stops Muraku from killing Naoyoshi and faces his in battles until Fujibayashi Saizou enters the fry. Gama then faces Saizou and notices that through out the battles, his arm and leg stopped moving. He then figures out Saizou's techniques and undoes it. Gama then uses Narukami to cut Saizou in half. He then turns his attention to Muraku but Muraku had disappeared. When Naoyoshi collapses, Gama takes Naoyoshi to a temple to heal along with Zenmaru and Shinnojou, who show up after the fight. Shinnojou's Revenge Arc Ranmaru arrives to escort them to face the spear school, Myoujin School who are known for their four spearman the four divine spears. When Gama and the rest encounter the Souen School, Gama steps forward to deal with them but Shinnojou instead handles it. Gama then continues to the Myoujin School with the rest. Myoujin School Arc After Gama and the rest arrive at the location, Gama takes on Midou Shingo of the Myoujin School. After narrowly dodging most of Midou's attack, Gama was able to kill him. During Zenmaru's match, Gama is shocked to learn that Zenmaru comes from a noble family. After Zenmaru's match, Gama steps forward to face Ichiou, but Iori and Shinnojou show up. Gama then argues with Iori about his arrival. When Banri concedes his match, Gama steps forward to behead Naokatsu, which Naoyoshi stops. When Naokatsu is stabbed, Gama does to attack kill him but Naoysohi tells him that he will kill Naokatsu. Muhou Invasion Arc After Banri kills Naokatsu they are attacked by the Muhou school which was created and lead by his father. They attempt to kidnap nayoshi by orders of Jinsuke but gama runs off with him only to be completely defeated by Ranmaru. Juuren Village Arc In the aftermath they return to Ogame Ryu Dojo and decide what to do. Iori thinks it's time to take Gama and Zenmaru to a special place to become stronger and become an Ogame School elite, Juren Village the "Holy Land" of the Ogame School. Which is outside of Unabara. Iori Invasion Arc Gama is swinging his sword and thinking about how he will beat his father and save Naoyoshi. Year Later Arc 47 Corps Arc Eastern Gate Arc Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc Toudou Revenge Arc Abilites Skills Gama has incredible abilities and to a great extent. He is naturally talented and genius swordsman. Gama is extremely fast and has a high degree of agility and bases his overall fighting style around this.Yashichi stated he had never seen a man with such talent, he progressed at an incredibly fast rate during battle, and that he had incredible strength like a rampaging god. Gama has such talent and skill that he was able to perform a double slash on his first try and even without pain despite the fact that he should have because of the strange needle training he was being put though. *'Talent and Genius:' Gama's most profound ability is his skill at using the sword. He is commented on for his high-level of skill in intercepting and winning against opponents that should have a considerable edge over him. He also has an intense amount of tactical skill being able to use situations such as sneaking up on opponents or hiding from them in order to attack them while they least expect it. Gama has also been known as a genius of the sword in which he comments he has been practicing since "day one" and defines his skill as his "will to win and grow stronger". This genius is best seen while training with Zenmaru in order to learn how to mask their presence within their attacks in which it took Zenmaru two more days than himself to master such thing. He is also often commented as "still growing", learning and evolving from battles and gaining more strength with his own experience. He is also capable of mastering new techniques within a relatively short period of time, such as "Kosen" one of Iori's signature techniques and "Narukami" which is the 3rd Level of the Ikazuchi Kata. *'Speed:' Gama is exceptionally fast and is commented as one of the fastest in the Ogame School even from Turtle-sensei also who commented that he was probably faster than him. Iori has also commented that he is able to keep up with his speed and thus he was ready to master the Narukami of the Ikazuchi Kata. As a result of his tremendous speed he usually uses the Ikazuchi Kata towards combat and has mastered this form. After the time skip, Gama has vastly improved in speed to the point where he can keep-up with Ranmaru who commented on "how he'd slightly grown in ability" and had even been able to outmaneuver him in combat showing a new level of speed. *'Agility:' Gama has impeccable agility, in which he has incredible amounts of quickness and reflexes in battle. One of the first showings of this skill was when he was fighting against the Tengen School and took on all three members of the school dodging each and every one of their lethal techniques even while they were attacking with combination strikes. Afterward he had been seen hiding on the roof from the Kyousen and providing a counterattack towards one of the three brothers. He has also been seen making variations of the Second Ikazuchi Kata, Shidensen such as making due with it in shorter ranges or using its quickness to provide counterattacks that would seem impossible, normally. After the timeskip Gama has enough quickness to dodge and counter attacks from "Jugan" users, in which he effortlessly defeated them until their leader "Ginki" came, in which he showed a high-level of quickness still after the man ingested two pills and even took a vein drug which gave his opponent even more battle strength. *'Coordination:' Gama has always had an exceptional amount of skill in coordinating his body and balancing himself in order to gain the upperhand in combat. One of the first showings of this was within the Tengen School while he fought against Baian and two other students and moved his body to dodge all of the attacks with great balance and skill. It has only gotten better since then, using his bodies balance to go up against Midou Shingo who had incredible abilities in the use of his spear and even used the first Dokou Kata, Aragami to counterattack an extremely powerful spear slash from him and also used a new technique with the Tosen and Shidensen in order to create an extremely powerful new attack. He also mastered Kashitarou's needle training and did an extremely fast double slash without knowing what he had done. After the timeskip, Gama has shown a tremendous amount of balance even against "Jugan" users and defeat them without much effort and go against "Ginki" who showed much greater prowess than they did, and was still outmaneuvering him in most of the fight until he used his trump card. Within his battle against Riko (a former Ogame student and master of defense) showed a new level of coordination which he felt the entire movement of his body and could control it to a greater sense. He is currently trying to master that feeling. *'Perception:' Gama has a high-level of perception. To the point that he can judge attacks that most would not be able to discern from and even dodge. One of the best showings of this was from his battle with the Nakaizumi School in which he could discern various arrows and predict their paths in order to redirect them with just his sword. Thanks to the training within "Presence", he has gained the ability to judge and counter attacks from opponents before they even move. *'Strength': Though not his greatest asset, Gama has shown a high degree of physical strength being able to pick up a full grown man almost twice his size with effort and cut through steel using the Kagutsuchi Kata First skill, Hibashira. He is also not able to cut through steel normally however as seen while facing Sakon of the Kyousen and was overpowered by Ranmaru with little effort. During the timeskip, Gama has shown a vast improvement in physical strength enough to catch a blade bare-handed and send a man flying with one Mutou Tosen. *'Eyes of Divine Sight (天覚ノ眼, Tengaku no Me'): Like his father, Gama possesses incredibly perceptive eyes, allowing him to see clearly even the slightest movement. However, he doesn't take too much advantage from this technique, unlike Ranmaru. Techniques 'Ogame-Ryu' '- Giant Tortoise Style' Ikazuchi Kata (Form of Thunder and Lightning): this form of the Ogame style focuses on speed, being the one Gama is most proficient in. *Shidensen (Flash of Purple Lightning): The user adopts a stance in which his body is slightly curved and his feet are parallel. he dashes at full speed towards his target, but lets himself fall, gaining tremendous momentum and acceleration. In the last possible moment, the user swings his sword upwards, slashing through an enemy with unfathomable speed. *Narukami (Rumbling God): The user falls forward and using that momentum moves diagonally forward of the enemy. Then, using your momentum as he falls sideways, suddenly crosses his legs to create an unbalanced stance, sudden change of direction and simultaneously a sudden acceleration. At such a close distance to his enemy you switch from “forward” to “sideways”, this sudden change of direction in his movement can’t be followed. Lastly, the user slices an opponent in the best way possible for a certain hit certain kill move. Kagutsuchi Kata (Form of the Burning Blaze): This form of the Ogame style specializes in destructive power and strong attacks. *''Hibashira (Pillar of Fire): For this technique, the user flicks the inside of his elbow, then uses the sword arm as a whip and place places all his weight on the tip of the sword, thereby increasing his destructice power greatly. It can be used to break other weapons.' *Gurensen ''(Crimson Lotus Swipe): For this technique, you place your left arm up, and your right arm cross the left, then use your sword arm like a whip, and place all of your weight into the tip of your sword, thereby increasing your destructive power far beyond your normal power. Oboro Kata (Form of the Void): this form the Ogame style is all about "freeing" the body from the mind in order to control it and move/attack much more efficiently. *Kagenui (Shadow Stitching): For this technique the user needs to relax his body competely, adopting a "natural posture". Then, suddenly, use all his unused muscular strength to rotate the body, simultaneously evading a hit and going into range of an opponent. to the opponent it'd appear as if the user had disappeared. Dokou Kata (Form of Dokujin): This form of the Ogame style is the most defensive one, although it was significant attack power. *Aragami (Wild God): This is a technique where the user achieves a state of harmony between offense and defense. he starts with a especially high stance and then target and strike down an opponent's weapon. In the instand the weapons clash, the user gives hos sword a sharp twist and adds a sudden burst of speed to its impact, thereby not only destroying an opponent's weapon, but also knociking it away, leaving him open for an attack. Iori's Teachings: These are Iori's own signature techniques, taught to Gama. *Kosen (Tiger Drill): It's a thrust where you focus your body weight and the force created from turning your body into the tip of your sword, therefore multiplying the force and destructive power of the thrust several times over. it appears as if the sword is spinning like a drill. *Kosen Mutou (Swordless Tiger Drill): Unlike the kosen drill the Mutou version use the persons palm and send their opponent spiraling away. Gama's Signature Techniques: Gama's own techniques that he has learned through the heat of combat. *''Shidensen x Kosen'': A technique that combines the use of Flash of Purple Lightning and Tiger Drill to make a powerful combination. The Shidensen increases his overall speed placing his weight into the sword and twisting it like a drill in order to use Kosen which makes a sort of drilling sword making an attack with tremendous speed and power. *''Shidensen Kai (Flash of Purple Lightning Revised): A technique that makes a new use of the Flash of Purple Lightning. Instead of attacking in a upward crossing sword strike, Gama redirects the path of his sword and moves his arm to attack in a downward stroke with tremendous speed. *''Narukami x Kosen: A technique that combines the use of Rumbling God and Tiger Drill to make a powerful combination. The Narukami places him in the opponents blind spot than he strikes with the Kosen in the best way possible for a certain hit certain kill move. Other Techniques: Gama has learned other techniques from other school during the Grand Unabara School. *Swallow: A skilled mixing of slicing and trusting. An attack that trusts in the interval when you start losing speed. *Koshucho (Kicked Leap in the Void): A jumping technique which allows the user to accelerate midair by kicking his own heels and rushing forward, getting closer to the enemy in an istanst. Important Battles Past *Gama vs Murasame Riko (Multiple Time)(Lose) Present *Gama vs Hyuuga Kosaburo (Wins) *Gama vs Hyuuga Masato (Wins with Ikazuchi Kata First Form) *Gama vs Tengen School (Wins, kills Baian with the help of Kagenui) *Gama vs Nakaizumi Arata (Wins) *Gama vs Daimaru Souji,Genzou and Shinosuke (Wins with Shidensen) *Gama vs Daimaru Ryuugo (Interrupted) *Gama vs Daimaru Sakon (Wins with Shidensen) *Gama vs Sengoku Iori (Defeated) *Gama vs Jaki and Kotarou (Wins with Kosen and Narugami) *Gama vs Matsumoto Muraku (Interrupted) *Gama vs Fujibayashi Saizou (Wins with Narugami) *Gama vs Midou Shingo (Wins with Shidensen X Kosen) *Gama vs Itou Ranmaru (Defeated) *Gama vs Mamiya Suzunosuke (Wins with Kosen Mutou) *Gama vs Itou Ranmaru (Interrupted) *Gama vs the 47th Corps (Wins) *Gama vs Kibe Ryuuhou (Wins) *Gama vs Murasame Riko (Riko surrenders) *Gama vs Sekiryuu and Seirin (Wins) *Gama vs Matsumoto Muraku (Wins with Narukami X Kosen) *Gama vs Yakushiji Eima (Wins) *Gama vs Toujou Shungaku (Interrupted) *Gama vs Itou Ranmaru (Currently taking place) Category:Characters Category:Ogame School Category:Male Category:Protagonists